Unknown IC Date, 2018/08/29, New Albion Outskirts, The Streets, Marcus, Madelaine
Marcus Antoninus08/29/2018 A couple of days later, Marcus enters the Centre for Performing Arts via a darkened side door. Looking around for a sign of... life. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/29/2018 (Before or after the show?) Marcus Antoninus08/29/2018 (after the show. He didn't know you were here because nobody tells the neonate jack) Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)08/29/2018 (He didn't ask, either.) ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/29/2018 That darkened side door is the stage door, and he nearly runs smack dab into a familiar-looking severe blonde. Marie, from his last visit six years ago. She looks a bit startled. "Mr. Antoninus! What are you doing back here?!" Marcus Antoninus08/29/2018 He smiles "Why Marie, I wanted to visit with an old friend. How long as it been now?" He seems quite pleased to see her. "Is Elder Tonnerre receiving visitors at the moment?"(edited) ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/29/2018 Marie furrows her brow and taps at her phone. "...did you call ahead? Maybe I missed it. Reception in the dressing areas and backstage here is terrible." Marcus Antoninus08/29/2018 "I... I couldn't, actually - I didn't have a number." He chuckles "I am sure she will be pleased to see me." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/29/2018 Marie smiles, then sends a text. "She was just about to leave for her haven, but I am sure she can linger for you." August 30, 2018 Marcus Antoninus08/30/2018 "I am glad - I would hate to have missed her brief stay." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/30/2018 "Well, we leave town on the 10th." Her phone chirps and she grins, waving Marcus deeper into the bowels of the dressing areas. "So you have time." Marcus Antoninus08/30/2018 He smiles, and follows the severe blonde woman into the theatre. "Oh good." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/30/2018 The dressing rooms are a little labyrinthine, but well lit. A couple singers remain behind to sit and throw shade at the principal singers, but they hush when they see Marcus walking with Marie. They all watch the two of them pass through. When they reach the appropriate dressing room, the door is open, and Madeleine is much like Marcus left her. She's out of the costumes and makeup, her hair free of the pins that held up the arrangement it held on stage. She beams at Marcus. "Marcus, cheri! It has been too long." She opens her arms to him wide with a bright smile. August 31, 2018 Marcus Antoninus08/31/2018 He steps towards her with a wide smile and immediately enters her embrace. "Elder Tonnerre. It has been too long indeed! I am so glad to see you while you are in town. I was not expecting you in town!" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/31/2018 She gives Marcus a tight squeeze. "To be honest, I did not expect to be here either. However, Marcellus can be quite convincing, especially when prestation is on the table." She moves back, but not out of the embrace. "How are you, cheri?" Marcus Antoninus08/31/2018 Je vais tres bien, ma cherie. And the more for seeing you again." Perhaps too familiar, but even so. "His Grace brought you? That IS a surprise. I shall have to compliment his choice of performance. I have not seen an opera performed since before my embrace."(edited) ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/31/2018 "HIs Highness did, in fact, request my presence." She nods. "Your Grace is used to address the Justicariate." A beat. "Or are you practicing for when Her Grace Lucinde's term is complete and she decides not to pursue another?" Marcus Antoninus08/31/2018 "No, no. A mere oversight on my part." "Still, I must compliment his choice. I wonder what compelled.him to call for you?" Marcus Antoninus08/31/2018 He pauses a moment before he continues. "While I am glad to see you again, I will not lie - your presence is, in some ways, more comfort than you know. I am concerned about Doris. Greatly." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/31/2018 "So am I." She gestures to a pair of seats in the dressing room. Marcus Antoninus08/31/2018 He nods, sadly. "Then perhaps it is doubly good that you are here. Would you care to go first?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/31/2018 Madeleine takes a seat. "Elder Prince Gordon asked me to come here to send a message. That message, to put it in the vernacular, is thus: play ball and don't meddle where you shouldn't. We both know how well that message would go over. That said, he does not recognize the good work she is doing while he is keeping himself isolated. The nights of a prince keeping themselves locked away and delegating everything they don't wish to do have waned. He will need to make a more solid presence of himself if he wishes to win the hearts and minds of those he wishes to command. This is even the case for his newest ghoul." Marcus Antoninus08/31/2018 Marcus nods solemnly. "Yes, I saw certain... similarities to our situation here in your performance. I understand you met Elizabeth recently as well?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy08/31/2018 "I did." Madeleine smirks. "Rather unremarkable, all told, or at least smart enough to hide what does make her remarkable." Marcus Antoninus08/31/2018 "She is certainly that - though I wouldn't underestimate her." A small smile as he speaks. September 1, 2018 ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/01/2018 "Unremarkable? I highly doubt you would spend so much time with an unremarkable woman, Monsieur Antoninus. She is passably pretty, though, I suppose, but so thin." The decidedly more zaftig elder clicks her tongue. Marcus Antoninus09/01/2018 "Unremarkable? I believe you misunderstood me, my lady. Very remarkable indeed - and smart enough to hide her most recent changes. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/01/2018 Madeleine raises an eyebrow. "I suspect your definition of 'remarkable' and mine are very different, monsieur. Then again, you have the advantage of time. When I spoke with her, she seemed like she simply had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then again, perhaps her... talents are lost on me." She looks Marcus up and down. September 2, 2018 Marcus Antoninus09/02/2018 "She was certainly in the wrong place at the wrong time - or, perhaps more accurately, was manoeuvred there by a now-missing fool of a Toreador." He smiles "I am quite fond of her - as is your granddaughter - who, at the moment, has given more cause for concern." September 3, 2018 ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/03/2018 "Oh?" Marcus Antoninus09/03/2018 "Have you heard of suicide by cop before? She seems to be considering suicide-by-Archbishop and is trying to get both Mr. Blackett and I out of town so that we cannot interfere and do not have to witness the inevitable." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/03/2018 Madeleine frowns. "And does the prince know about this? With the Accords still in play, this could cause severe ramifications all over the sect. Foolish girl. If I had known, I would have brought a box." Marcus Antoninus09/03/2018 "I do not know whether His Majesty" (he is careful to refer to him by the correct title) "knows or not. I have a solution-in-researching - I don't prefer His Majesty be made aware - however either of Doris' intentions..." He catches himself for a moment "Of Ms. Ashview's intentions, or of my work on the subject - even a warlord of his stature may not approve of my plan." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/03/2018 "I never said anything about telling him about your intentions. But if you have reasonable evidence to bear on the current scheme my grandchilde has of throwing herself into the maw of Final Death, it might be best to act on it to prevent it, especially considering the working relationship in place with Her Grace. Marcus Antoninus09/03/2018 "If I felt that there was no other option, I would agree with you. As it is - I need a play for time - a month, perhaps two - time for the research I am working on to pay dividends or not. If not, then we can go to Gordon. Though..." To prevent seeing her in an urn, there is little I would not risk. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/03/2018 "If this happens, and you do not use whatever means you have at your disposal to prevent it, you will have your own personal perspective, however short, on the purge of the Sons of Discord. Am I clear?" Madeleine stares him directly in the eye. Marcus Antoninus09/03/2018 "Elder Tonnerre, you have my word - I will do what is necessary - whatever is necessary - to protect her - if my plan comes to naught, or if time does not allow, I will go to His Majesty. My plan will see the eradication of every Lasombra and Tzimice in Albion at a stroke, Elder Tonnerre. I take this as seriously as you." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/03/2018 "Knowing Doris as I do, you do not have the time you think you do." Marcus Antoninus09/03/2018 "How much time do I have?" He says it gravely. "And can you buy me the time I need?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/03/2018 "I can buy you as much time as I am here, no more, no less." Marcus Antoninus09/03/2018 "Then the day you depart, I will go to His Majesty - you have my word" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/03/2018 She nods. "I will hold you to it. I am not the only elder who knows how to send a text message." Marcus Antoninus09/03/2018 "I know. Text me when you depart - I am a man of my word, Elder Tonnerre. I will protect her however I can." Very formal, at the end - not necessary, but perhaps to express the severity of his own statement. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/03/2018 Madeleine narrows her eyes. "Did you feel the whoosh of air as the point flew directly over your head, monsieur?" Marcus Antoninus09/03/2018 He looks at her, clearly missing the point. "You are suggesting that if anything happens to your grandchilde that you will kill me. I am telling you that there are no limits to which I would go to save her life." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/03/2018 "You missed that I will not be texting YOU to confirm this conversation takes place." Marcus Antoninus09/03/2018 He nods. "I had missed that, though I would expect nothing less." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/03/2018 She smirks. "So. What is this plan of yours to rid the city of the Lasombra and Tzimisce?" Marcus Antoninus09/04/2018 His answer is delivered without embellishment - a report of fact - nothing more. "An engineered hemotoxin targeting variations in the blood between the different clans, carried by the Kine, and delivered to them through the water supply. Assuming that the research goes as planned." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/04/2018 "That sort of knowledge could easily be applied to other clans and seen as excessively risky. Who is doing this research, and do you trust them not only to use it ethically... for as loose a term as 'ethics' is in this case... but to keep it out of the hands of those who would not? Like hunters?" Marcus Antoninus09/04/2018 "The individual looking into this understands exactly what is being considered - and the dangers associated with it. If successful, my intention is to deploy it once, and destroy it." He shrugs "There are very few ethical limits I accept in order to protect that which is dear to me." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/04/2018 Madeleine stares hard at Marcus. "As someone who has taken part in an activity that others decried as genocide that was at a much smaller scale than this, I hope you are willing to live with the consequences of your actions, regardless of their success." Marcus Antoninus09/04/2018 His face is grim "I do evil where I must, so that I and others are free to do good where they can. How many would die facing a monster like that in combat? This seems to me a lesser evil - evil nonetheless, but the lesser one by far." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/04/2018 " I do not know. I do not know the specific monster you face, unless you speak of the Sabbat as a whole, with whom we are supposed to be in a diplomatic détente, if you recall." Marcus Antoninus09/04/2018 "A Lasombra arch-bishop. I have been informed that he is most likely the most dangerous creature I have, as yet, laid eyes upon." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/04/2018 Madeleine frowns. "And there is concrete evidence that he is actively acting against the Blood Accords?" Marcus Antoninus09/04/2018 "Confessed pawns of this Lasombra setting up a charnel-house in Tower territory - and kidnapping Tower assets." September 5, 2018 ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/05/2018 "I assume this has been sent to Her Grace already, and you have been cleared to neutralize the threat?" Marcus Antoninus09/05/2018 "I am not unaware of the circumstances of the Blood Accords. His Majesty must have plausible deniability - I am not an agent of the Camarilla, and if necessary can be disavowed." There is a slight grimace. "I would prefer that outcome not be necessary." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/05/2018 Madeleine sighs. "So. Let me see if I understand you correctly. You have evidence of a clear breach of the Blood Accords, from the other party involved, and instead of reporting their wrongdoing, you go immediately to genocide as opposed to proper diplomatic channels." Marcus Antoninus09/05/2018 He looks up for a moment, considering his response. "War is diplomacy with other means. The probability is that this ends with far more bloodshed - and far greater risk to our side and to my loved ones - by pursuing appropriate diplomatic channels." There may be the finer points to diplomatic exchange that he simply has not encountered. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/05/2018 Madeleine stares hard at Marcus. "You are actively advocating genocide because a handful of people are threatened. If you truly wish to pursue this, perhaps you should have something to cover yourself in case the Justicariate decides to put you in a box over this." Marcus Antoninus09/05/2018 "I am actively pursuing a broad target base because it provides greater safety for our side than a targeted strike. I have no desire that this weapon - if it comes to anything - be used twice, or even discovered. But I take your point. For now, I rely on secrecy - I will work on cover as well. Thank you for the suggestion." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/05/2018 "Good." Madeleine sighs. "What sort of operation is Marcellus running here..." Marcus Antoninus09/05/2018 (tone?) ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/05/2018 (Exasperated) Marcus Antoninus09/05/2018 Marcus' tone is levelled, thoughtful "One far more desperate than most believe, Elder Tonnerre. We are on the front lines of a war that some think will wait until diplomatic niceities have expired. I intend to ensure that we win. By what means are necessary." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/05/2018 "There is also the perception here. You have not notified anyone of the Sabbat's actions, n'est-ce pas? So your actions look unprovoked. Start the story with the Sabbat's provocations, and get buy-in, at the very least." September 6, 2018 ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/06/2018 ( @Marcus Antoninus Did we have anything further to cover here?) Marcus Antoninus09/06/2018 (Sorry, yes - been down sick the last couple and forgot, sorry, @ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy ) Marcus nods at this, quietly "I had not thought of that - I wanted to ensure that we retained the element of surprise - and deniability, if it was necessary." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/06/2018 "Considering you have already told me, any deniability you would have had is straight out the window, cheri." She tries to let him down gently there, but, well... Marcus Antoninus09/06/2018 "What reason could you possibly have for alerting our enemies that I was responsible for their destruction?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/06/2018 "Is the prince your enemy, monsieur?" Marcus Antoninus09/06/2018 "Not at all. I was referring to deniability in the event that any survivors came looking to find out what happened." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/06/2018 "So he knows what you are trying to do." Marcus Antoninus09/06/2018 "Elder Tonnerre, he is the one who would require deniability above all. If you feel you must, I cannot stop you." There is an expressive shrug. "Though I do not see a benefit in doing so. Unless you simply disapprove of my stratagem, and hope His Majesty will put a stop to it."(edited) ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/06/2018 "I believe that even the Sabbat would not use such tactics." Marcus Antoninus09/06/2018 "I have little knowledge of their warmaking - however if we face them in open conflict, we risk casualties. This option negates that risk. I can accept that these tactics are distasteful - I find them such myself - but it IS the lesser evil over putting my colleagues in harm's way." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/06/2018 "No, it really is not, and I am sure your colleagues would disagree with you." Marcus Antoninus09/06/2018 There is a quiet shrug from the young man - somewhat resigned. "As soon as the Prince is informed he MUST call the option off - so I have no choice but to call it off myself." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/06/2018 Madeleine nods. "This is wise. In time, you will see why." Marcus Antoninus09/06/2018 "I was only trying to protect her." ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/06/2018 Madeleine sighs and reaches out an arm to welcome the neonate in a comforting embrace. "I know, cheri. I know." September 7, 2018 Marcus Antoninus09/07/2018 He joins in her embrace quietly, before turning towards to the door. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/07/2018 "Marcus?" Madeleine says before he gets too far. Marcus Antoninus09/07/2018 He turns again "Yes, Elder Tonnerre?" ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/07/2018 "I can appreciate your intentions. You are still a good man to those you love. That counts for a great deal." Marcus Antoninus09/07/2018 He nods somberly. "Thank you. I appreciate that." He speaks sincerely, and turns again towards the door. ST Hedgehog/Lizzy/Harpy09/07/2018 That time, Madeleine does let him leave... and once the door is closed behind him, smiles, then reaches for her phone to send a text... Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)09/07/2018 Category:Logs